The End
by THXXX11138
Summary: When the Apocalypse approaches, Mable, Dipper, Wendy, Soos, and Wendy. Are thrown into another dimension, and in another time! Meanwhile Stan battles a ancient force, prepared to initiate the end. (My idea of how the show will end.)
1. Chapter 1

**THE END**

The cool late August night swept through the sleepy town like a slow moving mist.

The heat of the summer began evaporating as the tide of the season began to march again. Soon the days will be getting shorter and the tourist will leave, returning to their home and live. Eventually, the summer stores and rentals will be boarded up and pale, sun bleached signs will be posted: _See you Next Summer. Back in June. Close for the Winter._ By November, the silent fall of snow will further prevent people from leaving their homes. Only the occasional snowplow or station wagon will drive down the main streets.

From the west the sun began to descend into the mountains, shooting brilliant shades of orange and pink onto the tops of the green trees. Shafts of light dashed through the fauna, further enhancing the warmth of the scene. To the east the dark blue of the night sky began to splash over the world, with it the blackest of stars.

It is in this area, legends abound. Stories of wild proportions echo through the trees, cavern, and the people. It is on these cool nights where families come together. Usually in a house of beside a fire, they initially come to speak of their day. One way or another, someone will mention something they saw in the woods. Usually it is dismissed and set aside for another day. Yet it comes back when another family member describes something else they saw.

By seven, the brilliant shades of neon splash against the eyes of the weary as stores turned on their marques. It is here the people continue to awe not at the beauty, but the mystery. The strong sense of nostalgia and the feeling of being somewhere else intensified at night

.

The citizens walking the streets rarely talk to one another about the woods. They remain silent, but vigilant, always watching for something. Always watching.

Sitting on a log in the forest was a young boy. He wore, an orange shirt, a baseball cap, and a blue vest. Usually the young boy wore shorts, yet on account of the cooler weather, he was now wearing a dark blue pair of jeans.

It is here the young adolescent comes to think and be alone. Surrounding him is the sighing of the trees and the purple tones bathing the forest in the early evening light.

Next to him was a maroon book. The book was tattered and scarred, an indication of age and the passing of years. Inside, the pages were turning yellow and stained with different words, pictures, and symbols.

Raising the book to his eye level, he peered into the six-fingered hand on the covers. The insignia on the cover only obscured his reflection. Number three of an unknown amount of journals.

"I guess we'll never find out who wrote you, huh?"

From behind, the almost inaudible rustle of bushes interrupted the night. Dipper looked over his shoulder waiting for whatever was coming to come through. Instantly, he stiffened, and turned his body to where he though the sound was coming. Sweat began to slide down his neck. Suddenly, it was behind him.

"HELLO!" A young girl yelled into his ear.

Cringing, Dipper fell to the ground and covered his left ear. Peering up from the forest floor, he looked up and saw the metallic smile of Mabel.

"Boy Dipper, you sure do scare easily, and even after we all have been thought."

"Come on Mabel, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack."

"A heat attack," giving off a quick raspberry, and then forming a egghead pose with a thinger jabbing the air, "Please. I see it as sudden exercise of the vascular system."

Picking himself off the ground, Dipper brushed himself off and returned on his seat. Soon, Mabel sat down with him. Mabel was wearing a thick orange sweater with a large Red Leaf, a red hair clip and purple jeans.

Mabel was surprised by what she saw. Dipper was simply looking up to the sky, deep in thought.

"Okay broseph, why are you staring up at the sky." Ribbing him in the side "Wendy's not up there."

Giving a sideway grin and placing weight on one of his elbows. "You know I got over that. I was just thinking…"

"About what?" Mabel response was softer, while she gave an inquisitive look to her twin.

Straightening up and looking at his sister "Well, summer is almost over, and we still have not found the author of the journal." Peeling the book, and flipping the pages quickly "I have searched this book with a fine tooth comb. Every code, every symbol: Nothing." Slamming the book shut, Dipper gave an exhausted sigh. "I guess people were right, I am just a kid."

Cringing slightly. "Dipper, you did great. We defeated, zombies, pizza pallor robots, that weird shape shifter dude. Not to mention the robot Gideon was chasing us. Why do you feel like you failed."

"Because I have not found the author."

Flabbergasted and raising her arms in the air "'Because I didn't find the author' Jeebus Dipper. You are enough. Everyone loves you…well almost everyone. Just because you didn't find the author doesn't mean anything. Maybe some mysteries are suppose to stay mysteries, for people like you and I to continue searching."

Looking up to his sister and lightly smiling, Dipper felt a smack on his forehead. Peeling the sticker off his head, he saw Tony the Panther proclaiming, "You're Great."

Chuckling. "Yeah. I still would love to know who wrote the books."

"Maybe you will. Time will only tell. Now come on. We only have three more weeks of the summer left." Walking over to dipper and picking up the journal, "Set the mysteries aside and enjoy yourself. It s a big beautiful world out there."

Smiling "Thanks Mabel."

"No problem. Now come on, you got to pay up."

"Pay up for what?"

"My philosophical advice doesn't come cheap. You're mine for the rest of the night."

Sighing and rolling his eyes "What are we going to do?"

"Oh nothing that will become a big hit of Rumblr."

Deep underneath the Mystery Shack, Stanford Pines worked furiously over the counter of his keyboard. Sporadically looking up at the monitors above him, he continued to type with rapid motion.

"Come on, come on, almost there," he muttered to himself. Behind him, the scanning machine hummed and continued to spit out number and codes. Above the printer in red LED lights:

**Scan 99.999999999999999999999999999999999% complete. **

Finished with his typing he peered out into the portal's hanger. From behind the glass, he saw the morphing swirls of blue coming from the center of the machine. Smiling, he imagined the prize. Something no one else could produce or replicate.

A loud buzz rang through the corridors of the bunker, echoing in sharp response.

Spinning his chair over and his eyes went wide.

**Scan 100.0000000000000000000000000000000000% complete.**

Nothing.

A loud obnoxious honk blasted in Stan's face.

"What!?"

He flew around and stood up and glared at the screens above his desk. The screens were reading off the final symbols and sectors. Finally it stopped. **"**Not found**"** read in Red letters.

Slumping into his chair Stan grew a flustered and confused face.

"How did this happen. I did absolutely everything." Reaching over to the desk, he pulled out Journal One and Two, and a binder with a compete copy of Dipper's journal.

"I did everything. I followed the schematics, designs, understood the principles, and now nothing!"

Furiously angry, Stan picked up his lab chair and threw it at the window showing the portal. The chair bounced off the glass and one of the wheels went flying off.

The wheel hit Stan in the center of the forehead "Ow!" Cringing, Stan placed one of his paws up to his forehead.

Anger started to dissipate as he looked around him. Thirty years of research, timing, and patience has lead to nothing. The price of swindling the town, being arrested by every country imaginable, and wanted in numerous states has lead to nothing.

Peering at the portal, he sighed. "I guess you're gone forever."

Turning around, Stan sauntered into the hanger. Walking over to the large leaver near the portal, he pushed. The groaning stick moved in his hand and clicked. The portal slowly stared to die. The mechanical humming started to fade. The portal began to shrink and continued to diminish in size. Behind the rotating gateway, Stan could see the texture of the cave. Finally the portal closed, winking out of existence.

"That's it. I'm shutting it."

Stan turned around nd and entered his lab. Methodically, he began to turn off the monitors and power sources to his web of computers, printers, and scanners.

Before moving towards the elevator, he picked up two pictures, one from the past and one from the present. A smiled moved across his lips as he looked into the picture of the twin. Mabel was radiating a brilliant smile while dipper was goofing off in the background.

"At least I still have you two." He said to the picture.

Walking past the surveillance and technical equipment of the third level, he entered the elevator. Hitting the first floor button, he looked out into the lab. A formal home of discovery, now a failure for recovery.

"I'm sorry."

The doors began to close as Stan hung his head down towards the ground. A lone tear began to cut it's way though the elders skin before hitting the ground. With a light bang the doors closed and the elevator began to move.

Suddenly the printer spit a final note. Subject found. Before shutting down automatically, it spit out the coordinates of the dimension and the location of the target.

A loud groaning boomed though the bunker before disappearing into the cold metal walls of Stan's lair.

The portals sparked, and shoot blue electricity within the confines of the room, before turning back on, bathing the room in light.

The vending machine opened up with a click and Stan walked thought. In his hand were the two journals, a binder, and two pictures. Walking around, he looked out. He saw the sun set and sighed. Around him the feeling of fall was approaching. Soon the Mystery Shack would be closed and he would spend another lonely winter inside the shack. This time without a purpose or a job.

Walking into the television room, Stan placed his articles onto the Dinosaur Coffee table and fell into his worn out chair. Sighing, he placed his huge hand on his face.

Wendy, the store clerk of the Shack came down the hallway from the gift shop. Usually she was gritty when the five a clock hour came, but today she was in a mellow mood. Junior year of high school was approaching and soon she will be in the more confined space of a classroom.

Shivering at the though she continued to walk down the hall. Wendy suddenly stopped and looked at the pictures. The walls were coated with images of the past. One shot was of two people with young children; the other was Stan in his younger years.

Wendy was soon panning her way through the photos until she came across one. It was a fading color photo of Stan standing next to a man with a long brown hair and a huge beard.

Yet something was off in the photo. The man looked like Stan. But something was off. She rested her hand on her chin and peered at the photo, until a sigh deviated her attention.

Walking over to the living room, she saw Stan sitting in his worn out chair, looking glum. She had seen Stan' depression before, but not like this. His eyes were glazing and his face was peering over his knees.

Walking down into the living room. "Mr. Pines, is everything okay."

Straightening up and looking at Wendy, "I'm fine Wendy, I'm fine." Coughing and thumping his chest with a closed fist, "Never better."

"Are you sure, because it doesn't look life it."

Turning his neck and facing the teen. "It's hard getting old Wendy. And I am fricking old!"

Raising her eyebrows in response "Uh, Stan. You are probably one of the most active sixty year olds I have ever seen. My grandfather barley leaves the house now, and you are running a business and taking care of two kids. I think you're doing fine."

"Wendy," Stan sighed and placed his thumb and index finger at the base his nose. "It's not that. I am not going through post-man or testosterone syndrome. It's just," peering into his hands and Stan released an exhausted breath. Relaxing his hand, they fell between his knees. "I don't know."

Walking over and leaning with a hand on her hip and the other on the chair, "You don't know what?"

Looking up, realizing he was defeated. "I have lived a hard life Wendy. A long hard life." Reclining back into his chair. "I have done things that I regret. And now things are coming back to haunt me."

Shrugging and counting her fingers as she listed her points, "Well yeah. You are a sixty-year-old recidivist, no attorney will go near you, and if you enter any other state for more than three hours, the cops are after you. I thought you would be use to that by now."

Giving a sulking groan, Stan began to get up and walk towards the door leading outside. Cracking the door open, he breathed deeply. The smell of pine saturated the air as a light crisp breeze struck his face.

"Wendy. Tomorrows the last day."

Putting her coat on "The last day of what Mr. Pines."

"Everything. The Mystery Shack. It's closed. Permanently."

Startled by this revelation. "What. But how are you going to live?"

Sighing and leaning against the doorframe. "Wendy. This old place is bringing me down. It's time to move along. I have been chasing the past to long now."

"But where will you go?"

Walking over past Wendy, Stan stopped and looked down at the coffee table, and picked up the picture of Mable and Dipper. Turning around and falling into his chair, Grunkle Stan pointed to the framed image that rested on his legs.

"I am moving to California. Those two kids are the last people that care about me. Everyone else has left or abandoned. I got nothing else! I don't know why I stayed here as long as I have. It has led to nothing anyways."

Confused and taken aback "What do you mean Stan? What are you talking about."

"Kid nevermind." Leaning over and opening his wallet "Kid, come over here."

Wendy cautiously walked over.

"Open your hand Wendy and cover your eyes."

Wendy followed her orders and felt something touch her palm. Opening them, she saw a crisp one hundred dollar bill.

"Uh Stan? Did you have a stoke or something or a heart attack, or something?"

"Ha, you wish. Plus, I need a heart first before I can have an attack. You have been a big help to me. And also to those two ankle bitters. Consider it a thank you or whatever. Just don't expect it to ever happen again." Stan stood up.

Uncharastically, Wendy walked over and hugged Mr. Mystery. Stan stiffened in response to the teenager's unannounced affection

"Huh kid. What are you doing?"

Wendy looked up "Hugging you, that's what."

"Alright, just don't do it again."

Wendy broke the embrace and started to walk to the door. Before exiting the shack. "Mr. Pines. You are the best boss I ever had."

Grinning, "That's only because I allowed you to do whatever you wanted behind my back."

"Yeah, But it's more fun that way. See you tomorrow."

Wendy walked over to the side of the house and picked up her red bike putting her helmet on, she soon stated to ride. All around the trees began to gain a purple tone as the sky's continued to melt into a sherbet orange. The setting sun, struck the side of the shack in warm tints of gold and yellow. But that did not stop Stan watching Wendy ride off.

"Just like her mother. Just like mama."

Robbie was walking down the road towards town. His hood was up and his head was down. As he walked he noted all the rocks in the road and the cracks crossing the pavement.

His emotions were a mixture of disgust and depression. Summer was coming to a close and he would be sentenced to another year of school. Looking up, he finally topped the final hill leading into town. Bellow, the evening was beginning to fill the sky. To his left, he turned and faced the Gravity Falls School.

"Ugh, this place again."

Peering over the school, he saw the familiar green painted walkway leading upon the ivy covered brick structure .It was a huge three story rambler designed for all ages. The bottom floor was intended for the elementary levels, while the second and third was a mixture of high school and middle school classes. To the left was a play structure for the younger children while flanking the other wing was a large blacktop with benches, tetherball poles and handball walls

"Sheesh, your just as ugly in the summer time as you are in the winter," he yelled over to the building. Realizing he was talking to himself, he looked nervously around. Making sure no one was watching. Realizing he was alone, he laughed.

Glaring back at the school, he grinned. Removing a spray can from the jean pocket he began to walk up to the front door. The huge double red doors were a dark maroon, with brilliantly shiny handles.

"My oh my. Someone took very care of you." Chuckling, he cracked the lid and began to work. When he was finished he walked back to look at his creation. For a moment, pride filled his face. Soon though it was replaced by confusion. Making a "V" with his index finger and thumb and filling the space with his chin he sulked.

"It does kida look like a muffin."

His attention was soon disrupted by the clatter of bells. Looking around he saw Wendy flying down the road towards town on her bicycle. From his vantage he could see the wave of auburn reflecting the late evening light. Her skin seemed to glow at this time of the evening while her hair radiated in a deep maroon.

He felt the urge to stop her. To tell her that he was sorry for everything, and how he wished to have changed the past. But he stopped. He simply dropped his arms and watched the girl ride by.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. Why would now change anything?"

Dropping onto the concrete her crossed his legs and rested his chin on one of his gloved hands. "She doesn't love me. Why should I try?"

For a long time he sat there. Allowing the whisper of the tress mentor him. For a moment he felt at piece, with the stars above him and the smell of trees. After a while he brought his hood back up and stated to wander back into town.

"Duh da duh da duh…cleaning up the shop…doing it well, try to make…somebody care." Soos sung tunelessly in the late evening light. Outside he was rewiring the front marquee of the Mystery shack. He was wearing his signature green shirt, but now he wore cargo pants to reflect the cold.

He had managed to rig the "S" in "Shack," into position and he was trying to light the place up. He fabricated hooks to the letters and outlined them with lights.

Stan walked outside and watched his handyman perform the task.

"How am I going to tell him?"

After awhile, Soos looked down and waved

"Hey Mr. Pines. Check it out. It's like one of those thing in Vegas." Plugging the light cord, the letters radiantly lit. The "S" blinked for a few seconds before regaining a bluish glow.

Scratching the side of his head "Uh, Soos. The "S" is a different color."

Looking down from the top of the room. "Nah Mr. Pines. It's just being itself. Chillin' like a villain."

"Soos, would you come down for a second."

"Sure thing boss, one second." Soos backed up and began to walk down the roof. Underneath he felt something.

BOOM!

CRACK!  
WAP!

Soos fell through the roof and proceeded to bounce down the stairs before flying out of the shack like a bowling ball before landing on his back in a starfish position.

"Woah. Like dude, that was fun! Can I do that gain!"

"Ugh." Stan struggled to bend down on his hunches and then looked at his handyman "Ooh, ah, eee, Bad old man knees. Ow. So, Soos, listen. I want you to find something that makes you happy."

Laughing and wiping a tear from his eye, "Stan, I'm happy right here. Working with you and Wendy, going gangbusters with my bros Dipper and Mabel. I am the happiest man alive!"

"Soos, it's not that. How am I going to tell you this? I'm closing the Shack. Tomorrows the last day."

"Wait what," rolling over unto his stomach and looking at his elderly employer. "What do you mean."

"Soos, there's nothing left in this town for me. I think it is just simpler to let her go."

"But Mr. Pines. Wait…"

"No Soos. It's over. It's time to go." Stan slowly turned around and walked up the stairs to the front door, leaving Soos on the ground, staring hopelessly at the frame of the old man.

A few hours later, Dipper and Mabel walked into the house. Both were slightly shivering and crossed their arms for warmth.

"Geez Dipper, when did mother nature turn on the AC?"

"I know. Grunkle Stan we're back."

Silence was their only answer.

Dipper walked around the corner and yelled up the stairs "Hey Stan, we're back!"

From upstairs, Dipper heard something.

"Come on Mabel, lets find out where Stan is."

Nodding she walked over to the umbrella holder and pulled out a glittery Louisville Slugger. On the side in fine script, "Your Problems."

"Ready."

Creeping up the stairs, they walked up onto the landing and peered around the corner as they continued to follow the sound. Finally they were in front of Stan's room.

"Alright, Mabel. On the count of three. One, Two, Thr-Wait!"

Mabel ignored her brother and jumped into the room. "We're here to save you Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said, while wildly swiping her bat.

Stan pulled out of the closet full of his stuff and looked out with a brown book. "Huh."

The bat cracked into Stan face.

Reeling back in pain "AUGH, MY FACE, AUGH! I'M SCARRED! FOREVER BESMERCHED."

"Sorry Grunkle Stan."

"Ow, what was the big idea."

Dipper piped up and walked up behind his sister. "We though we heard a sound."

Rubbing his forehead, "You are always hearing a sound. Geesh. Stan stood up and walked over to his bed and sat down. The book was across his lap.

Dipper walked over and sat next to his Great uncle with an inquisitive look. "What's that?"

Grinning, while fighting back the pain exploding in his head, "The fine and golden tale of Stanford Robert Pines. From the sixties to the eighties."

Mabel soon walked over and sat on the opposite side of dipper "Woah. Look at this old gray stuff."

Together, Mabel and Dipper watched the photos fly by. Images of Stan with his "Stan Vac Vacuums," Stan sitting on a motorcycle in Monument Valley with a brilliant American flag painted Hemet and leather jacket. Stan flexing his muscles near a little baby on his car."

Mabel laughed. Pointing at one photo of Stan in short shorts and roller skates she replied "Man, what a life. Look at that shirt your wearing!" On the back of Stan's shirt were big red letter underneath a flexing arm "I'M A HE MAN!"

"Dude what were you thinking of?" Dipper laughed.

"Hey kids, that was back in the seventies. Your old Uncle was quite the looker back then!"

Laughing Dipper looked around and figured out why his Uncle was in his room. "Uh, Grunkle Stan, why are there boxes all over the places.

"Yeah," Mabel chirped in. "It starting to look like an office supply store here."

Grunkle Stan looked around. Two pairs of eyes stared at him. "Kids, you're going home."

A jointed "What" echoed though the shack.

"Sorry kids. I got to take care of a few things before I go."

Mabel rushed in, worried "Go? Go where? Are you sick? Are you dying? We all knew you would kick the bucket, but not that soon!"

"Yeah kids. It's time for me to move on, and guess where I'm moving too?"

"Where?" Dipper asked.

"To Piedmont with you guys!"

Mabel cheered and started jumping up and down. Yet dipper asked another serous question.

"But what about the shack? And Soos? And Wendy?"

"Well Kid, the Shack is going to be remain in my name. It's always going to be here, but I'm not. I've been in this town for over thirty years. It's time to move and spend time with you darn gremlins. Someone has to be around to take care of you two."

Mabel walked into the conversation, "Does Mom and Dad know?"

Stan looked towards Mabel "No, but that is why a surprise is called a surprise. It's a surprise."

"Uh hu," said Dipper. "Like that Thanksgiving where we were arrested."

"Or the Christmas where you actually fell down the chimney and knocked over the tree," joined Mabel.

Realizing his current situation, Stan placed his hands in front of him "Okay, okay. So I may have not had the best experience with you guys at home. But please. I think I can handle myself. Now you two get out of here. I got a lot of packing to do."

Escorting Mabel and Dipper out of the room, he watched the two walks up the stairs. Leaning against the doorframe he smiled. He remembered when those two were born. And now they were growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside a shadowy hall, the cult came together. All were robbed in burgundy with an eye switched on their hoods. Across the eyes were golden "X"s. In front of them was a dull crystal ball with metallic gold talons holding the sphere in the air. All around, silence surrounded the space. No one spoke.

Slowly, one began to move forward towards the crystal sphere. Turning around, one could not see a face, only the lower chin. Underneath that hood was the identity of one of the most powerful men in the world. And now the world was about to be at his mercy.

"Rise," he boomed across the floor. The crowd rose at once in a sedate motion and together raised their heads, facing their exalted leader. Like the master, their faces were concealed under the red fabrics of their hoods.

"Brothers and Sisters," the master spoke in a powerful voice. "The time has come. Our time has come."

In unison, blending together, the group responded: "The time is right and just."

Silencing the crowd with a sharp motion of his arm "Yes, the time _is _right and just. We have prepared and waited in silence. Now we are ready to initiate our plan." Pointing to scrolls laid out before an alter. "The prophesy states that a man posses great power, power that can light the flame. The flame that will change this world."

Walking towards the scroll and picking one up, he read the translation. First in a foreign and ancient tongue, and one in English "When the planets align, and the pyramids aim, a curtain of blue with bath the land, in powerful glory, or pain in the wrong hands."

Turning to his followers and smiling "We all know that this is the time. On December the 21st of this year, the plants will align. Furthermore, on December the 2nd of this year, the Pyramids of Egypt will align with the planets Mars, Venus and Jupiter."

All around the crowd nodded in mechanical union.

"Brother North, show me what you know."

Patiently, the master waited as one of the robbed figures approached the front. Presenting a folder with one hand "My liege, I believe this will settle your curiosity."

Taking the folder, the master peered into the contents. His head rose slightly, allowing the followers to see a smug, and poignant grin. "So, the shade of Blue is coming from the Shack. It appears, that Stan has found the power. Haven't seen this in over Thirty Years." Laughing, he walked behind the crystal ball.

"It appears Stan though he could outsmart us. He though he was cleaver and could hide his source of power underneath his shack. What a perfect decoy. An old man and a old house."

Straightening and pointing to his crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will strike tonight. May our time rise."

Together the crowd bowed "And may our darkness shed light."

Behind everyone in a far corner was a darker shadow. Something almost undetectable to the naked eye: it was shaped like a triangle.

In his room, Stan rolled restlessly. Monotonously he started to speak in his sleep. Sweat slowly rolled down his face and he cringed. "No…what…who…Bill."

Stan shot his eyes open and looked around. Somehow he had dressed himself and sat in his chair in the television room. All around, the room was darkened except for where he sat. The television buzzed lightly as distorted blue images played on the screen. Outside the sound of thunder echoed into the ancient building. Lighting sprayed into the room.

Nervously Stan turned around and faced the window. Though he could not see it, he felt something big approaching.

Standing up, he nervously walked towards the window and peered out. Darkness, and nothing else existed outside. It appeared that the shack was floating in space.

"What the…"

His words were stopped by the sound of wood cracking and nail splitting. Shooting his eyes towards the roof, he watched as the upper story of his house began to rip off the bottom like a child's toy. A black hole was in the sky and sucked up the roof in painfully slow motion.

As the roof was absorbed in the hole, blue lighting started to spry outwards. Stan gritted, and prepared for what was coming next.

In a split second, deafening thunder roared through Stan's ears. The sound cracked and boomed like an explosion. The acrid sound forced Stan to stumble and get down to his knees while his hands covered his ears. Forcing himself to look up, he saw who was coming in such an entrance.

A little triangle with an eye in the center popped out the ominous hole. He was wearing a black bowtie and top hat. In his hand was a comically little black cain.

Floating down to Stan's eye level

"A ta da da, a da ta ta. Bazow!" The little figure gave a little dance.

Stan slowly stood up and faced the mysterious being in front of him "Who are you?"

Taking off his top hat and tipping it to introduce himself. "Name's Bill, nice to meet ya."

As Bill tipped his hat, the world tipped, throwing Stan against the wall on the opposite side.

Repositioning his hat on his head "Sorry old man, forgot I could do that. Or did I?"

Becoming annoyed at being controlled in his dreamscape, Stan looked directly at the floating triangle before him. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you something that I know."

"You know? What do you know?"

"Oh I know lots of things!" After Bill stated this fact, he made a copy of himself. The copy walked behind him, turned, and faced Stan "I know, you are looking for someone." Suddenly, another clone popped out on the opposite side "And I know you have been working for a long time!"

Stan was beyond bewilderment by what he was seeing. Rubbing his eye and reopening them, he saw that the clones disappeared and the triangle man was floating directly in front of his face.

Yelping and jumping back, Bill laughed. "Boy, you scare easier than your nephew!"

Trying to catch his breath and leaning on the fish tank on the opposite side of the room, Stan glared. "How do you know Dipper?"

Bill crossed his arms and looked up towards a nonexistent corner of where the room once existed "Oh I don't know? Maybe it was _here_, maybe it was there. But that is not important. This is what I need to show you." Suddenly his eye turned while and made a hologram in front of Stan. Images played of what Bill had saw.

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Well obviously to prevent the end of the world. You know how boring my existence would be without you pathetic humans. Seriously, what would I do without you guys, working for the time baby again? No, no _no." _

Stan placed a finger on his chin and thought deeply. _What am I going to tell the kids? _"How much time do I have."

Bill floated toward Stan rapidly "Hey maybe…" Instantly Bill's attention was deviated by something else. "Look a paddle ball." Soon Bill was nonchalantly moving the paddle and hitting the ball.

For a few seconds, Stan looked at the little guy in both shock and confusion. _Is this guy for real?_

Bill tuned his eye and faced Stan "I heard that!" Snapping his figures, everything changed. No longer were they in the mystery shack, now they were dropping to the ground.

Screaming as he plummeted Stan looked desperately around. Bill slowly descended to Stan, and positioned himself like he was lying on an invisible couch. "So here the deal old man. You don't have much time. You have to go _down_, and take care of business with your brother! To stop the end, you must go to his world and find the tools and the codes to prevent the apocalypse."

Stan, puzzled by the cryptic message, looked towards Bill. "What do you mean? The scan proved that nothing exists, Stanley is gone!"

"Oh Stan, reality is just an illusion. Just because something says one thing, doesn't mean anything. Someone as stubborn as you would know."

Standing up and beginning to disappear, Bill waved at the descending Stan. "Remember, what I told you. Well good luck! I'll be watching!"

Bill dissolved into the thin air just before Stan landed.

Jumping out of bed, Stan grabbed his chest to feel his pounding heart. Looking around, he saw he was back in his room.

Signing in relief, "Just a dream."

Yet something caught his eye, peering down to his hand he saw writing. Pulling the hand closer to his face, he stopped. On his palms, written in a child like hand:

**THE DREAM IS REAL!**

Looking bellow the message he saw another note.

**LOOK AT WHAT I DID TO YOUR OTHER HAND.**

Pulling his other hand out, he raised an eyebrow in confused shock. The palm of his hand was outlined in pen with two legs near the wrist and a beak on thumb. Bellow in big letters

**LOOK, A TURKEY!**

A NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: NOT PART OF THE STORY

The writer of the fan fiction typed slowly over the keyboard, only stopping every few minutes to listen to some music before continuing on his task. He stops for a moment and turn around to the audience.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen of Fan Fiction. I just want to tell you guys I hope you are enjoying this story. It is going to get serious, but I am going to keep the magic of the television show in this fan fiction. Due to the fact that the show is still in progress and a series finale is not determined yet, I will not do any "Shipping's" of any kind, outrageous "meme's" that break the forth wall, or any other silliness. I am trying to match the character of the show and reflect that form to writing. Moreover, this story will not have a weekly update. I find that age always enhances a story. Therefore, if there is a six month gap in updates, remember, the story is still in progress. Seriously, if we could survive a year without Gravity Falls, I doubt my trivial little story that only a few read will matter. Reviews are always excellent and suggestions are welcomed. Before I go, I will tell you folks something, we will see the twin's relationship strained, we will meet Stanley, and new monster and mysteries will be thrown to Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Wendy, and Robbie, as they travel though an alternate universe in 1985. Why 1985, you'll see. When the story is finished, I will recap on why I did everything the way I designed it, and my professional opinion of the show. This probably won't happen for another year or two. Really depends when the bay face man with facial hair decides to end his show. See you guys later.

Turning around, the author cranks up the "CCR" song playing over the stereo.


End file.
